The Worst Days Ever
by Jales992
Summary: Thanks to Umbridge, O.W.L.S, and Voldemort Harry, Hermione, and Ron are experiencing their worst days ever! So they have to do something about it, don't they? They decide to have a little fun with their lives for the first time....
1. 1 Defense Against Horrible Teachers

It's best not to read this if you don't want to be spoiled about Book 5!  
  
"I don't own any of these characters or settings. They belong to JK Rowling."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Chapter One- Defense Against Horrible Teachers  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were holding their books to their next class, which was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry however, seriously thought the class should be renamed Defense Against Horrible Teachers.  
  
Ron said thoughtfully, "It'd be best to have her get knocked out the moment we step into her classroom, but I shouldn't get too hopeful." Harry and Hermione laughed as they walked into Umbridges's classroom, followed by a very disgrunted Ron. They sat in their usual seats and took out there books without any hesitation.  
  
Professor Umbridge stared at them since the moment they came in and had forgotten to say her usual "hem, hem to catch the students' attentions. "Wands away," she said stubbornly, "WANDS AWAY!" she yelled at a disturbed Neville.  
  
"Today we will be reading about..."  
  
"You still having those nightmares, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Course not," Harry lied.  
  
"Good 'cause Hermione has been worrying like--"  
  
"Hem, hem," there was that ear-teaswer, Umbridge, again. "I do not want to have anyone interupt my class, if you'd kindly catch my drift!"  
  
Harry heard Malfoy snigger quietly while Umbridge's back was turned to the board. "Stupefy" read the chalk in swiggley, curly letters.  
  
Again, Umbridge turned around, and in her girley voice asked Harry, "Do you seriously think you won't get caught laughing in MY class?!" Harry groaned. "This is your last chance!"  
  
"That wasn't me Professor!" Harry said, highly doubting she would care, "It was Malfoy, Professor!" Neville, Parvati, and Lavender were among the many to nod in agreement. Dean looked around hopelessly and didn't nod as to avoid upsetting Seamus...  
  
Her face went into that silly girly grin again... "Another week's worth of detentions, Potter I think. It would really suit your tongue! The way you talk back to a teacher!" She roared, turned her back once more, and wrote 'spell used to stun.' "Write that down, class." She turned to her desk and sat down, once again staring at Harry with a mixture of evil and hate.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to talk, but knew it would be useless, so he shut it immediately. He could easily tell this was just what she was waiting for. Any problem: blame Potter. When was the last time Ron was wrong??? He knew Ron was right. She should've been knocked out the moment they stepped inside. After a split second of thinking, Harry thought up a brilliant idea. 


	2. 2 The Plans

Chapter Two- The Plans  
  
The class ended early to the Slytherin's disappointment. Umbridge was threatening Harry, again, but was interrupted by the bell. The trio was walking down the corridor to Gryffindor Tower. "I didn't even want to think of what she could've said!" Hermione said in a very frustrated tone. "She has no- oh wait... she has a right to do that," she frowned. "I can't wait 'til Dumbledore's back," said Ron. "Then he'll try to threaten Umbridge." "That's right," said Harry. "Oh, and if she's gone, then someone will finally clean that dung in the hall," Hermione said thoughtfully. "They'll do that," said Harry. "And Fred and George wouldn't leave," Ron added frowning. "I could really use one of their fake wands right about now." "Same here," Harry agreed tonelessly. "Come on, mate... you've got some sort of plan... tell us," Ron turned the corner. "Just tell us what it is." Harry had a half-mind to tell them. "You'll find out soon enough..." "Harry..." Hermione warned him, "If this is anything dangerous..." "It's not dangerous..." "She's got a point," Ron added in a very Hermionish tone. "There's almost no chance of me getting into trouble." "Almost?!" Hermione said as if she was tearing her hair out. "That's right," Harry nodded in an obvious sort of way. "You'll find out tomorrow," He rushed off to the common room, ran into the boys' dormitory, locked the door, and flung himself on the bed. His mind was set and ready for the next afternoon, for the next class with Umbridge.  
  
Harry then walked back into the common room and stayed there thinking about the little spells he would perform and when he'll perform them. He had been sitting on one of those sofas 'til after midnight and was very surprised when two very loud people came in the common room. "So... I'll meet you at the lake again tomorrow, same time?" A very familiar voice rang across the common room. "Alright, just make sure the giant squid won't find you, again." The other voice sounded worried. Harry didn't need to turn around to find out who those fifth years were. One was a very athletic boy (deep inside) and was a red head. The other was a very worrying girl with bushy hair. Ron and Hermione had just entered the common room. 


	3. 3 No Such Thing As A Bad Idea

Chapter 3- No Such Thing As Too Many Ideas  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He was certain that they couldn't see him, yet. He decided to stay there 'til they left... Hermione and Ron actually left quite quickly. He was sure that Ron was so nervous that he would act the same way he played against Slytherin: lame. Hermione probably didn't enjoy her time... especially since she mentioned she saw the giant squid.  
  
That was easy... Harry thought as he started getting drowsy. Too easy....  
  
He fell into a calm and dreamless sleep.  
  
"Harry!" A voice shouted in his ear. "Get up! What are you doing here?"  
  
It was the early afternoon now and all the Gryffindors were doing the finishing touches on their homework.  
  
Harry sat up in the sofa again and blinked. "What classes do we have today?"  
  
"Miserable classes," Ron answered as though being forced to drink lava. "Double Potions! Binns! Trelawney! Worst classes of the year!"  
  
"Well it's not that b-"  
  
"Oh yeah and Umbridge!" Ron added hastily. Harry gulped.  
  
"Ron! Ron, I need your help!"  
  
"With?"  
  
"Umbridge."  
  
"Whatever are you going to do about her ?" Ron turned pale.  
  
"Ooh. A little something... here's what you have to do..." Harry quickly told Ron his plan...  
  
"Distract them?" Ron looked like he was going mad. "How?"  
  
"Just think, Ron. Shouldn't be that hard... I would help but I'm not smart." Harry hoped that was a good enough hint. Ron, however, didn't get the message. "Just ask someone clever to help us out!"  
  
Ron smiled and ran over to Hermione's table, which was filled with books. Harry was very unsure of where she gets them. He smiled as he formulated the plan and finished it instantly. Ron came back with Hermione a second later.  
  
"OK Harry," Hermione said in her "I know this " tone. "I got it. Let's go to class."  
  
"Oh c' mon! Can't we be a little late? Binns is dead boring..." Ron asked as they left the common room. Hermione looked at him in a very strict sort of manner. They entered Binns classroom and were reluctant to leave. It seemed that Umbridge had to inspect his class. ("He's dead, so she can't just fire him!" said Hermione.) The whole class drooled over their notebooks and left just as groggily.  
  
"Time for Defense," said Ron to Hermione, "Against some Dark and Horrifying Arts."  
  
"That's right. No one will remember what hit them," Hermione added thoughtfully, though Harry could tell that she was nervous. He only prayed that they wouldn't get caught. He started wondering why he didn't have any doubts before. They stepped inside the DADA classroom with uneager looks on their faces. The trio sat in their seats and waited.  
  
Umbridge started going on about how wonderful Fudge was and how he made up fine laws about the defenses of the dark arts, that you shouldn't break.  
  
Then she went on about the Unforgivable Curses.  
  
Then she went on about loopholes to the laws.  
  
It seemed to take forever. Hermione was looking from her left to her right waiting for the signal...  
  
BOOM! That must've been the signal because Hermione immediately smiled and wondered out loud, "What was that?"  
  
CRASH! The class gasped. Several got out of their seats and were pointing at the ceilings. Immediately, Ernie Macmillan came in and said, "Professor! Peeves is destroying the school vases! The Bloody Baron refuses to control him. What should we do?"  
  
"Not to worry," said Umbridge smiling with her girlish grin. "I'll take care of this."  
  
"Oh but Professor!" Hermione said pretending to be shocked; "Education comes first. The minister wrote that himself!"  
  
"Very well, very well. This is going to be a tough job. All of those from the Inquisitor Squad," Umbridge said as Hermione started grinned broadly. "Stop Peeves from breaking those vases. Go." The Inquisitor's Squad left without any hesitation. Pansy was trying to look important. Malfoy had a smug look on his face.  
  
Now, all the Slytherins were gone, and Umbridge was left with the Gryffindors who were noisy as Peeves.  
  
"Now back to the task at hand..." said Umbridge turning to the blackboard.  
  
"Which is?" Harry said without a bit of fear in his voice. "Why are you so immature to the Gryffindors whereas to the Slytherins, you pretend you are their queen?"  
  
"Mind your own business, Potter! Another week's worth of-"  
  
"I'm not going to listen to you." Harry said firmly. He would have laughed out loud if he was sure his plan had worked.  
  
"And this comes from the mouth of a person who-"  
  
"Was sure that Voldemort was alive." Everyone flinched when he said 'Voldemort.'  
  
"Your word counts no more than the Dark Lord's himself. It is not your ideas that will be accounted for in my classroom!"  
  
"Now they are! Obliviate !" Harry said smiling with concentration. Umbridge gasped in surprise as the spell hit her and then blinked. The Gryffindors smiled broadly.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione's voice rang out. Umbridge now lay stunned on the floor. ("I hope I gave her a couple good bruises," said Hermione.) The Gryffindors were all cheering them on, now.  
  
"Ennervate," Ron added quickly. The trio put their wands away as Umbridge got up to her feet shaking and biting her lip. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. Did the spell work?  
  
"Class Dismissed," Umbridge said finally after a while.  
  
Did you guys like it? I hope so! Please Read and Revise! 


	4. 4 Bad Ideas

Chapter Four- Bad Ideas  
  
Apparently, Ron had been thinking about the same thing as Harry; the memory charm didn't work. The thought made Harry feel nervous. He decided to ask Hermione about it.  
  
"Well, I really think that Umbridge remembered everything that happened... otherwise she would've totally lost her place and been more confused. But, she dismissed the class," Hermione told him frowning.  
  
"OK... then what are we supposed to do?" Harry said trying to think like her.  
  
Hermione however turned pale white and said in barely a whisper, "Hide or run?" He didn't like his options. He could hide in the school, but eventually someone would find him and report him to Umbridge. He already did miss two detentions... a good reason to fly off like Fred and George. But he had to stay to teach at DA Meetings. Dumbledore sacrificed too much to keep him in school. He knew what he had to do.  
  
He had to stay and be tortured by Umbridge nightly. He had to avoid meeting the Inquisitor's Squad, Umbridge, Filch, and his cat 'til the end of the year.  
  
"All right, Hermione. Where do you suggest I hide?" Harry asked, unsure of his friend's reaction.  
  
"The Room of Requirement." Hermione said. "Just wish you'd find a place where no one would find you. According to Hogwarts History, that's bound to work," Hermione added smiling. Ron came over from the boy's dormitory.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to hide," said Harry feeling somewhat proud of himself.  
  
"Where?" Ron inquired as though it was impossible to hide from someone that cuts open your hand each night.  
  
"Here," Harry answered, "Where else? Look, Hermione, you, and I are going to hide in the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Cool!" Ron looked over his shoulder, checking if anyone was listening in, "Best to hide now..."  
  
"Good," Hermione smiled. "We'd better start packing. Put everything you'll use in your backpacks. We'll leave before the first class starts tomorrow morning."  
  
"That would be Charms," Harry said quickly.  
  
"That's right," Hermione turned over to her backpack, "I might have to make my backpack a bit bigger... 'Engorgio!'"  
  
"We'll do that, too," said Ron.  
  
"I'll meet you in the morning," Harry said, "Then we'll go with Plan A of Anti-Umbridge, tomorrow."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Hermione frowned, "We're prefects. The Gryffindor prefects will be gone tomorrow. I hope there won't be riots here." Ron and Harry laughed and went off to the boys' dormitory, leaving Hermione's head stuck in some book.  
  
Harry woke up very early to pack. He didn't pack much, and he wasn't afraid to summom his Firebolt to his room.  
  
"Accio," he said while he concentrated with all his might on his broomstick. The Firebolt was so fast it blasted right through the safe Umbridge put it in. He knew this because rumors were saying that filch had brought some crooked pieces of metal to Umbridge.  
  
.........Harry also packed his invisibility cloak, a book, and the Marauders' Map in his backpack. he was mentally planning what the Room of Requirement had to have in it; windows that no one can see from the outside, (so he could fly out of it under the invisibility cloak) plenty of food and drinks that were never finished, and beds as well as thing for entertainment.  
  
But Harry also wondered why hadn't Umbridge barged up here to tell him off or expell him? He decided to leave a letter with a little code in it, in case Ginny, the Creeveys, or Dean find it: Dead Ancestor.  
  
The secret was that the initials were DA, so that they'd know that they were hiding in the DA Room.  
  
A billion other thoughts burst through his head in a very short time, several having to do with Voldemort.  
  
He finished packing very quickly and met Ron and Hermione in the common room.  
  
"We're studying," Hermione informed him.  
  
"Care to join us?" Ron asked in a too-casual tone.  
  
"Alright." Harry sat down and took out the book Sirius and Lupin gave him for Christmas. He pretended to read it. "I left a letter for Ginny, the Creeveys, and Dean Thomas. It's in code form," he explained how the code worked.  
  
"Good thinking," Hermione said pleased.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled on their backpacks.  
  
"OK," Ron said quietly, "Let's get to class ."  
  
"I wish we didn't have to go to class," said Hermione.  
  
"What?!" That was first time Hermione ever put those words together in that order. Harry and Ron stared open mouthed at her, jaws dropped below their chins.  
  
"That's right," Hermione said with a grin on her face.  
  
"I can't believe you," Ron said to her, eyes wide.  
  
"Neither can I!" Harry added. "that's not like you!"  
  
"Now it is," Hermione corrected him. "We're going to live in somewhere all year."  
  
"And?" they asked.  
  
"And I have to become mischievious," Hermione turned away.  
  
"I thought I'd never see the day!" Ron said dreamily.  
  
"Are you feeling OK, Hermione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said airily.  
  
The trio walked past the Charms classroom and turned the corner to the Room of Requirement. They walked three times down the hall, concentrating hard. Suddenly, a well polished door appeared before them. Ron and harry just stood there, wondering if that was it.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked them, "Let's get in!" She turned the knob and the door opened.... 


End file.
